Meet Again
by bbyeol
Summary: Apa kau pernah merasakan yang namanya menunggu? Apa kau pernah merasakan rasanya meninggalkan orang-orang yang kaucintai untuk waktu lama? Aku merasakannya. Byun Baekhyun merasakannya. Dan yang pasti, aku membenci kedua hal itu. / [EXO FF - ChanBaek/BaekYeol with other official pairs - GS!Uke - Chap 3 is up!] RnR?
1. Chapter 1: For Chanyeol

**Meet Again**

_Cast _: **Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Do Kyung Soo (GS), Kim Jong In, and other EXO members.**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, school life, GS for uke, OOC, typos, abal, nista!Baekhyun and other.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

**Don't like just click the 'Back' button. Please don't bash the casts cause I just use their names for the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1: For Chanyeol-**

_Uhm, hello, Yeol? _

_Mungkin jika kaumembaca ini berarti sudah sekitar 3 tahun terlewat, ya. Kau tahu? Aku menulis ini saat aku berada di masa terakhirku di sekolah menengah pertama. Yap, kelas 9. Dan kalau dihitung-hitung, berarti saat kau membaca ini kita sudah menduduki tahun terakhir sekolah menengah akhir, ya? Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun._

_Oh iya, aku sudah menyembunyikan surat__atau bukan__ ini di suatu tempat. Seperti perkiraanku, kau menemukannya. Tapi, kenapa baru setelah 3 tahun kemudian kaumenemukannya? Tidak seru._

_Padahal kau sudah berteman denganku selama sekian tahun tapi kenapa baru menemukannya sekarang, sih? Oh, jangan-jangan, kau jatuh cinta padaku setelah aku tidak ada di sisimu sekarang ya, Yeol? Haha, bercanda. Mana mungkin __'kan seorang Park ChanYeol yang tampan dan menjadi incaran gadis-gadis bahkan sampai di masa high school akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Byun BaekHyun yang hanya seorang gadis maniak belajar tapi tetap saja bodoh sepertiku? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Yeol? _

_Aku memang sengaja menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memberitahumu tempat aku meletakkan surat ini 3 tahun setelahnya, sih._

_Aku sampai lupa menanyakan kabarmu dan malah langsung mengungkapkan segala hal yang tidak penting. Nah, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih baru? Siapa namanya? Cantik atau imut? Wah, pasti gadis tidak beruntung itu siswi populer, ya? Jangan bunuh aku, Yeol. Sekali lagi, aku tetap bercanda dengan kata-kataku, hehe._

_Kau tahu bagaimana kabar teman-teman di sekolah menengah pertama kita? Aku rindu mereka. Kau rindu tidak? Aduh, aku bertanya apa pula. Kalau kau tahu kabar mereka secepatnya hubungi aku ya. Lewat Kyungsoo juga tak apa._

_Omong-omong soal Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berpacaran 'kan? Mereka tidak putus 'kan? Sayang sekali kalau mereka sampai putus. Hei, jangan tanya kenapa aku sampai tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo sekarang karena mungkin kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Atau kalau kau memang belum tahu, tanya Kyungsoo saja. _

_Lagi-lagi aku merepotkan Kyungsoo. _

_Yeol, apa kau masih suka membaca fanfic? Pasti genre fantasy atau supernatural atau semacam itu, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau masih sering membaca R18? Tuhan tolong. _

_Kau tahu kalau aku jadi author atau tidak? SEMOGA TIDAK SEMOGA TIDAK. Aduh jadi menulis huruf kapital seperti itu. Yah kalau kau tahu juga tak apa sih. Karena kau tak bisa protes langsung kepadaku soal fanfic-fanfic terlantar atau fanfic-fanfic bagus yang ingin kaupuji. Karena, sekali lagi, kalau kau memang belum tahu tanyakan pada Kyungsoo._

_Apa kau bertanya-tanya soal apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang hingga aku terus menyuruhmu menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo? Iya? Lebih baik kau tahu dari Kyungsoo. Kalau aku memberitahumu lewat surat ini artinya aku memberikan spoiler kepadamu, nanti kau tidak penasaran lagi._

_Soal keadaanku tanya saja ke Kyungsoo__seperti yang kukatakan daritadi__. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo memberitahumu yang satu ini. Biar aku yang mengatakannya sekarang__walaupun tidak bisa disebut sekarang dalam waktumu, tapi bagiku ini sekarang. _

_Aku akui aku memang penakut, pemalu, suka berteriak tak jelas saat fangirling bersama Kyungsoo, suka menjahili Tao, suka bernyanyi bersama Luhan eonnie__kaubisa melewati bagian yang sebelum ini. Saking penakutnya, aku bahkan tak berani menyampaikan ini kepadamu secara langsung. Ehm, Yeol, saranghae, jeongmal saranghae. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih baru sekarang, tapi apa aku salah mengatakan ini padamu? Setiap perempuan berhak menyukai bahkan mencintai seorang lelaki, __'kan? Walaupun aku sudah tak berharap lagi dapat balasan darimu karena semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Ya, sia-sia. Aku tak berhak mendapatkan itu lagi dengan keadaanku saat kau membaca surat ini. Lagipula, lelaki tampan akan mendapatkan wanita cantik. Jangan terbang karena aku menyebutmu tampan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku memang penakut untuk mengatakan itu langsung kepadamu__seperti yang kubilang. Dan hei aku ini tak cantik sama sekali, jadi tak pantas bersanding dengan lelaki tampan sepertimu__walaupun kau idiot, Yeol._

_Selamat ya atas hubunganmu dengan kekasih barumu kini. Atau kau baru saja putus? Aku turut prihatin._

_Asal kautahu Yeol, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita berada di kelas 8. Ya kalau dihitung sampai waktu kau membaca surat ini berarti sekitar 5 tahun sudah aku habiskan untuk menyukai dan mencintaimu. Tak terasa memang._

_Kudengar kabar kau ingin masuk ke XOXO High School, ya? Sekarang kau sekolah disana, dong? Wah, selamat! Itu sekolah faforit! Kau beruntung, Yeol. Padahal otakmu isinya fanfic R18 semua. Aku bercanda._

_Eh itu artinya kau satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo, ya? Kabar Kyungsoo bagaimana? Jongin juga bagaimana? Apa teman kita yang lain juga sekolah di tempatmu sekarang? Kalian beruntung sekali jika masuk sekolah itu. Aku iri, jujur saja._

_Kabar terakhir yang kau dengar tentangku apa, Yeol? Aku pindah ke Jepang kau sudah tahu? Mungkin kini__di waktumu__ aku masih berada di Jepang__untuk beberapa alasan. Dan mungkin aku akan kembali ke Korea pada masa kelulusan kita. Hei, jangan kaupikir aku tak bersekolah. Aku juga kelas 12. _

_Apa kau masih ingat kebiasaanku yang tak sengaja menempel di otakmu? Seperti aku yang suka mendengarkan lagu saat belajar, membaca fanfic saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, bahkan hobi fangirling di kelas, apa kau masih ingat? Aku harap begitu, karena aku juga masih ingat segala kebiasaanmu, Yeol. Tentang buah faforitmu, aku juga masih ingat. Pisang, __'kan? Betapa ambigunya kau menyukai buah pisang. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan otakku._

_Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku tulis untuk membuatmu tercengang atas pengakuanku yang bahkan mungkin tak kau bayangkan. Aku harap kau terkejut. Kalau tak terkejut sih, yasudah. _

_Tetap, ya, kalau mau tahu kondisiku, tanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Jika kau ingin melihat kondisiku langsung, tunggu masa kelulusan sekitar 3 bulan kedepan, ya? Temui aku di taman dekat sekolah menengah pertama kita di malam valentine tahun depan. Berarti tahun 2017, Yeol. 3 bulan lagi, kok. Sabar saja, ya~_

_Sudah deh, ini sudah panjang. Jangan berpikir kemanapun, Yeol. Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Sampai jumpa 3 bulan lagi, Yeol~ Aku harap kau akan datang 3 bulan lagi untuk menemuiku. Aku menunggu, lho. Tapi nanti jangan kaget dengan penampilan baruku, ya, haha._

_Bye bye Chanyeol. See you later, 3 months again. I'll wait there for you. I wish you'll come to see me 'cause we don't meet for long time._

_**15 Januari 2013**_

_**Byun Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N _: **Aduh aku nulis apa lagi coba ini-_- maaf kalo abal gaje gini. Ceritanya ini emang flashback gitu walaupun tetep ada misteri yang belum terungkap(?) Nanti ada bagian dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Kalo soal Jongin, mungkin dia dapetnya di sudut pandang orang ketiga /digiles**

**Lagi-lagi aku bikin GS, ini semuanya lagi yang uke GS TuT gatau lagi ini ide apa yang muncul di kepalaku. Seperti yang aku tulis di warning, nista!Baekhyun itu bener-bener ada. Coba aja baca dari surat di atas dan kalian bakal nemuin kenistaannya Baekhyun.**

**Pada penasaran ga sih gara-gara prologue ini? Engga ya? Yaudah deh gausah lanjut /apaan**

**Silakan tuangkan segala komentar di kotak review~ Ditunggu~ Dan kalau sempet review pasti dibales di chap selanjutnya. Kalau sempet ya~**

**Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2: Hey, I'm Baekhyun!

**Meet Again**

_Cast _: **Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Do Kyung Soo (GS), Kim Jong In, and other EXO members.**

_Disclaimer _: **EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.**

_Warning _: **AU, school life, GS for uke, OOC, typos, abal, nista!Baekhyun and other.**

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

**Don't like just click the 'Back' button. Please don't bash the casts cause I just use their names for the story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Hey, I'm Baekhyun!-**

.

.

.

_Mana yang harus kuutamakan lebih dulu? Kesukaan, hobi, atau cinta?_

_Aku tahu, semuanya memang mengisi hidup setiap orang, termasuk juga aku sendiri._

_Tapi bila saatnya tiba nanti, mana yang harus aku utamakan__atau bahkan pilih._

_Kesukaanku, hobiku, atau cintaku?_

_Kalau mereka tak ada kaitannya sama sekali mungkin mudah memisahkannya._

_Tapi, itu tak terjadi padaku._

_Karena, ketiganya saling berkaitan dan aku sangat nyaman berada di ketiganya._

_Jadi, mana yang harus kupilih?_

_Apa boleh ketiganya?_

_Aku tak mau egois, tapi aku juga tak sanggup harus melepas salah satu dari ketiga hal tersebut._

_Yah, aku jalani dulu saja lah. Mungkin dengan begitu aku dapat tetap memiliki ketiganya, nanti._

* * *

**July, 2013.**

"Baek," Sebuah suara halus yang diyakini berasal dari mulut seorang _yeoja _mengalihkan perhatian Byun Baekhyun─nama yang dipanggil. Buku-buku dihadapannya masih terbuka dan tangannya juga masih menggenggam sebuah pensil mekanik; menandakan bahwa sebelum dipanggil Baekhyun tengah mengerjakan─atau mencatat─ sesuatu yang ada di buku-buku tersebut.

Kedua alis Baekhyun hampir tertaut saat teman satu kelasnya itu berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun mendongak. "_Mwoya_?" Jujur saja, Baekhyun kurang suka jika ada yang mengganggu aktifitasnya saat sedang berkencan dengan buku-bukunya.

Gadis yang masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang terduduk menarik sebelah lengan Baekhyun yang bebas. "Temani aku ke kantin," Ekspresi gadis itu lucu sekali. Baekhyun hampir terkekeh─ jika saja ia tidak ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu─ karena ekspresi manisnya saat kelaparan. "Aku malas pergi ke kantin sendirian." Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Baekhyun yang sedaritadi dipegangnya.

Karena masih ingin bercengkrama dengan buku-buku kesayangannya serta betah dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis bermata bulat itu, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mau," Kemudian ia mengetuk-etukkan ujung pensilnya ke sebuah buku yang masih terbuka di hadapannya. "Kau tak lihat aku sedang apa, hm?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Si mata bulat merajuk. Perutnya sudah berdemo, bagaimana bisa ia menahan suara berisik dari perutnya lebih lama lagi? "Baek, ayolah~ Kau tak dengar suara perutku yang terus menerus menggelar konser _rock_?" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun sungguh gemar menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun mencubit sebelah pipi temannya; ia gemas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hentikan sikap manismu atau kau akan membuatku mati karena diabetes, Kyung." Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar sebelum menutup buku-bukunya dan memasukkan apa yang ada di atas mejanya ke dalam laci mejanya. Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo─teman Baekhyun yang sedaritadi merajuk. "Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan segera berlari sepanjang koridor menuju ke tangga untuk ke tempat tujuan mereka─kantin. Baekhyun memang suka menarik Kyungsoo seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menolak─bahkan ikut berlari.

Mereka sudah berhenti di depan pintu yang menjadi akses mereka untuk menyambut makanan-makanan enak di dalam sana. Berusaha mengatur napas yang masih terengah-engah akibat berlari dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu─menuruni tangga pula. "Hosh, hosh, Kyung, kau ingin makan apa?" Baekhyun yang semula berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya sudah berhasil menstabilkan tarikan napasnya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo.

"Um, enaknya apa menurutmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki area kantin yang cukup besar milik sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo mengekor Baekhyun sebelum keduanya berjalan bersisian.

"Steak?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "_Please_, Baek, di kantin ini tak ada yang menjual steak," Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Dimsum bagaimana?"

"Dimsum rasa stroberi ada tidak?" Mata Baekhyun mengerling membuat Kyungsoo menjitak kepala gadis bersurai _hazel_ tersebut. "Aw! Sakit! Kenapa kau jitak kepalaku, eoh?" Baekhyun meringis seraya mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut sampai sekarang.

"Kau ini suka belajar tapi bodoh, ya. Mana ada dimsum rasa stroberi?" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lelah. "Dimsum itu gurih, tidak cocok dengan stroberi yang asam." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah tempat penjualan dimsum. Baekhyun mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli dimsum.

"Ya! Stroberi itu manis bukan asam!" Baekhyun protes kepada Kyungsoo yang menatap ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun karena mereka sedang mengantri. "Dan juga, gurih bisa digabungkan dengan manis, kok! Rasanya juga enak!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Baek, yang selama ini kaumakan itu hasil olahan stroberi saja, ya?" Kyungsoo membayar biaya makannya dan membawa nampannya. Setelah ia dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _ajusshi_ penjual dimsum, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju sepasang kursi berhadapan yang terletak di samping jendela besar. "Rasa stroberi yang asli itu asam." Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Kedua gadis itu menyamankan posisi mereka lalu mulai mengambil sepasang sumpit untuk memulai makan. "Tunggu,"

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat. "_Waeyo_?"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya. "_Omo_! Kita ingin makan tapi tak membeli minuman?"

"Astaga!" Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa sampai lupa?"

"Itu karena kebodohanmu tentang dimsum rasa stroberi."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Ya sudah. Aku yang beli minumannya. Kau ingin minum apa?" Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo mendongak. "Aku ingin beli jus stroberi, seperti biasa."

Kyungsoo menempelkan salah satu jarinya di dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Apa, ya? Enaknya apa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau ini selalu saja bertanya padaku 'enaknya apa?'. Setelah kujawab, kau malah memilih menu lain." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kedai jus. Wajahnya panik saat kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyung, cepat! Itu nanti kedai jusnya semakin ramai!"

"Tenang, Baek. Tak usah panik begitu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lagi. "Oke, oke. Aku jus jeruk. Tak pakai lama, oke?" Kyungsoo menaikturunkan alisnya seraya menyerahkan selembar uang ke Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau pikir antrian di kedai jus tidak ramai?!" Baekhyun berlalu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang menuju kedai jus. Kyungsoo tertawa karena ulah Baekhyun saat ngambek menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Baek, Baek. Aku heran. Kau manis tapi kenapa _namja_ tak ada yang tertarik padamu, ya?"

─OoOoO─

**-Baekhyun's PoV-**

Oh, hai. Sebelumnya, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kalau teman-teman sih memanggilku Baekhyun atau ByunBaek. Itu terserah mereka dan aku tak keberatan sama sekali. Aku bersekolah di Busan Junior High School, salah satu sekolah faforit di kota ini. Dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan bukan aku tinggal dimana? Yap, Busan, Korea Selatan.

Usiaku 14 tahun, usia seorang siswi yang menginjak kelas 9. Masih muda, ya? Tapi begitu lah kenyataannya. Karena wajahku yang imut ini─hei, aku tak bermaksud sombong─, banyak yang mengira kalau aku ini siswa kelas 7 bahkan parahnya ada yang mengira aku murid sekolah dasar yang meminjam seragam kakaknya yang dulu bersekolah di sekolah ini. Jangan bercanda.

Walaupun wajahku imut, tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau mendekatiku─maksudku _namja_. Mereka terlalu perhitungan soal fisik. Sedangkan aku ini hanya seorang siswi pendek dengan tampilan kutu buku─dengan kacamata yang lumayan tebal─ dan sering meluangkan waktu untuk belajar. Kurang apa lagi? Jadilah aku dicap sebagai penyandang istilah _nerd_.

Tapi jangan salah, begini-begini aku masih punya teman, tahu. Dan beruntungnya lagi aku punya seorang sahabat yang selalu menemaniku dari kami masih seorang anak kecil. Berbeda denganku, ia tidak memiliki penampilan seorang _nerd_. Ia juga imut─maka dari itu banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya sejak kami sekolah dasar. Lalu.. nah, ia punya satu ciri yang mudah dikenali. Mata bulatnya. Apalagi kalau ia sedang melotot karena kesal dengan tingkahku atau sedang terkejut, aku takut kedua bola matanya jatuh. 'Kan sayang bola mata seindah miliknya kalau sampai mengelinding di lantai. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah─OMG. Seperti cerita horror.

Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku memanggilnya Kyung. Kadang Kyung-_ie_, kadang Kyung-_ya_, ya pokoknya sesukaku lah. Ia sendiri juga tak protes akan hal itu. Kyungsoo juga sama sepertiku, termasuk siswa kutu buku─walaupun ia tak pakai kacamata sepertiku dan tampilannya tak seabsurd milikku. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo. Ia selalu membantuku saat kesulitan, selalu ada saat aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan, kesukaan kami juga sama, hobi kami juga sama, pokoknya aku sangat beruntung. Banyak hal yang membuat kami merasa sangat cocok.

Aku suka menyanyi, Kyungsoo juga. Aku suka biologi, Kyungsoo suka fisika. Selain banyak persamaan, kami juga saling melengkapi. Seperti pelajaran yang baru aku sebut tadi, itu saling melengkapi, bukan? Kalau soal idola, kami sama-sama mengidolakan Minseok _eonnie_─itu lho penyanyi yang sedang naik daun karena wajah imutnya dan suara tingginya. Minseok _eonnie_ sangat sangat mengagumkan. Entahlah, pertama kali kami melihatnya, kami langsung mengidolakannya. Mungkin kami terpesona karena penampilan _live_nya yang tak sengaja kami tonton saat aku menekan _random_ _channel_ di _remote_ TVku dan menontonnya? Berlebihan, ya? Biar saja, dong. Mulutku ini.

Idola kami memang seorang perempuan, tapi tak menghalangi kami untuk ber_fangirling_ dimanapun baik itu di sekolah, tempat umum, bahkan perpustakaan─yang melarang keras berteriak. Kalau kami sudah mengidolakannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, gadis jaman sekarang kalau memiliki idola memang begitu, bukan? Kami hanya terbawa arus mereka yang suka berteriak saat melihat atau mendengar idolanya bernyanyi. Salah satu alasan kami mengidolakannya, karena cara bernyanyinya bisa kami jadikan panutan.

Aku terlalu banyak bercerita soal kehidupanku sepertinya─walaupun itu belum seberapa, sih. Baiklah. Kini aku sedang mengantri untuk membeli jus; di kedai jus, pastinya. Sebentar lagi giliranku untuk memesan. Aku akan membeli jus stroberi dan jus jeruk─pesanan Yang Mulia Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ini bukan perintahnya, sih. Aku yang menawarkan diri. (Kau yang salah disini, Baek.) Jadi, dengan sukarela─berhubung aku orang baik─, aku yang mengantri disini sekarang.

Wah, saatnya membeli jus~

"_Ahjumma_, jus stroberi satu dan jus jeruknya satu." ucapku kepada _ahjumma_ penjaga kedai.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," _Ahjumma _itu mengambil dua buah gelas plastik berisi pesananku. Sudah disiapkan rupanya. Kupikir aku harus menunggu lama karena harus dibuatkan terlebih dahulu. Pantas saja antrian terasa cepat sekali. "Ini pesananmu," ujar _ahjumma_ itu kepadaku seraya memindahkan kedua gelas di genggamannya yang kini berada di atas meja. "Totalnya 1000 won."

Aku mengangguk. Kurogoh sakuku tempat biasa aku menyimpan uang. T-tunggu.. UANGKU DIMANA?! AKU HARUS BAYAR DENGAN APA!? Kujambak rambutku frustasi. Bodohnya aku sampai lupa kalau sebagian uang jajan kuletakkan di tas. Melihat itu _ahjumma_ itu mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

Aku membungkuk berkali-kali. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, kau ByunBaek! "_Mianhamnida_, _ahjumma_," aku berkata sesopan mungkin. "A-aku lupa membawa uang.." Lagi-lagi aku membunguk.

Sebuah tangan terjulur di belakangku memberikan selembar 1000 won kepada _ahjumma_ di hadapanku. Oh, aku diselak. Sialan. "Ini bayaran dua jus itu, _ahjumma_," Ap- DEWI FORTUNA TERIMA KASIH! Tapi tunggu.. siapa yang rela membayarkan barang yang kubeli? Suaranya sih lelaki. Suara om-om yang familiar di indera pendengaranku. Jangan-jangan.. "ByunBaek, cepatlah bergeser dan bawa kedua jusmu itu. Aku juga ingin membeli." Ia berbisik di telingaku. Aku bergidik dan cepat-cepat menyingkir dari posisiku setelah membawa kedua gelas jus itu.

Saat aku berniat berterima kasih, ternyata.. "Chanyeol?" Sialan. Kenapa dia lagi, sih? Apa Dewi Fortuna tidak sungguhan membantuku atau bagaimana? "U..untuk apa membayar minumanku?" tanyaku tergagap. Bodoh sekali aku malah tergagap seperti ini.

"Habis kau membuat antrian panjang. Dan aku juga sudah haus. Jadi, itulah cara agar kau mau menyingkir," Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya. Mudah sekali. Aku lupa, Chanyeol kan putra Park Company, salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Korea. 1000 won apalah artinya untuk pewaris tunggal perusahaan Park.

Dengan kikuk, aku membungkuk berterima kasih. "_Gomawo_ Chanyeol-_ah_," Aku tak sanggup menahan debaran ini lebih lama. Bisa-bisa jantungku benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya. "Aku duluan." Dan kutinggalkan Chanyeol. Dari sudut mataku, aku kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Apa? Dia tersenyum kepadaku? Aku tak bermimpi 'kan? Itu bukan ilusi 'kan? Persetan dengan senyum Chanyeol, wajahku panas.

Aku sudah duduk kembali di hadapan Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan kedua gelas jus kami di sana. Kyungsoo yang menyadari keadaanku langsung bertanya dengan ekspresi bingungnya. "Ada apa, ByunBaek?"

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "B..bukan apa-apa! Cepat makan sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai!" Kuambil sumpitku dan mulai menyuapkan dimsum ke dalam mulutku. Kukunyah dimsum itu dengan cepat. Hampir saja aku tersedak jika Kyungsoo tidak dengan cepat menyodorkan jus stroberiku.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Datang dengan wajah merah begitu. Lagi, saat tiba tingkahmu jadi aneh, salting. Dan sekarang, kau sampai hampir tersedak. Kau bertemu Chanyeol, ya?"

"Uhuk!" Kali ini aku benar-benar tersedak. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan memukul punggungku pelan untuk menghilangkan ketersedakanku. "Uhuk uhuk!" Kyungsoo mengelus punggungku setelahnya. Kenapa dia harus bicara Chanyeol disaat aku sedang makan, sih?

"Tebakanku benar?" Kyungsoo kembali duduk di tempatnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan dua mata kebesarannya. "Kau bertemu dimana, Baek? Wah, selamat!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ibu jarinya.

"I-iya, tebakanmu benar," Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona-rona sialan yang tak mau hilang dari wajahku ini. "Aku lupa bawa uang saat ke kedai jus tadi," Kyungsoo _facepalm_ karenanya. "T-tapi, Chanyeol yang membayarnya." Aduh, kenapa telingaku sekarang ikutan panas!?

"KYAAAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit dengan ekspresi senang. Sangat senang. Ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Selamat, Baek. Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihakmu kini," Kyungsoo menatapku dengan pandangan aku-ingin-permen-ibu. "Aku menanti kapan kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya," Ia tersenyum sampai-sampai dua mata besarnya bagai lenyap dimakan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. M..mengungkapkan perasaan?

"Jangan bercanda, Kyung," Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Yang ada sama saja dengan bunuh diri, bukan? Menerima rasa sakit hati saat ditolak, ejekkan teman-teman, apa lagi? Aku sudah cukup dengan keadaan seperti ini─menyukai Chanyeol diam-diam. Bisa berinteraksi senormal ini dengannya─walaupun jantungku rasanya selalu mau copot─, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." Menghela napas sebelum kulanjutkan kalimatku. Sebuah senyum sinis entah kenapa tergores di kedua bibirku. "Lagipula, memangnya lelaki setampan dan setenar Chanyeol mau dicintai oleh seorang gadis yang maniak belajar dengan kacamata sebesar ini?" Kutunjuk bingkai kacamataku untuk menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya aku mendongak. "Jangan bercanda."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo selalu saja seperti itu saat aku menyatakan deretan fakta yang seperti tadi. "Baek," Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pundakku. "Kau ini imut. Sungguh," Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas kacamata yang terbingkai melindungi kedua mata bulan sabitku. Diletakkannya kacamata itu di meja. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari posisi duduknya untuk menuju belakangku. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.. 'kan benar, ia melepas kedua kuncir yang selalu aku gunakan untuk memisahkan kedua bagian rambutku dan membiarkannya di kedua bahuku. Jadilah sekarang rambutku tergerai sempurna, menampilkan rambut _hazel_ hampir sepinggang yang sedikit bergelombang. Kyungsoo menatanya sedikit. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membenarkan poniku. Aku hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Toh, tak ada ruginya untukku. Kini Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, ia menyodorkan _handphone_nya kepadaku. "Coba kau lihat dirimu yang sekarang."

Mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, aku ambil _handphone_ Kyungsoo dan kugunakan untuk bercermin. Dan─ sosok di layar hitam ponsel Kyungsoo siapa? Aku? Kenapa imut sekali? ASTAGA. Aku terlalu percaya diri. Kusodorkan lagi ponsel Kyungsoo dan kerutan samar singgah di dahiku yang tertutup poni. Kedua alisku juga sedikit bertaut. "Lalu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya panjang. Mungkin ia kesal dengan tingkahku yang kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya atau hanya perasaanku saja? "Begini, Baek," Diletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan keduanya terlipat; menumpuk. "Dengan tampilan seperti itu, kau terlihat sangaaat imut. Aku tak berbohong. Cobalah kau pertahankan penampilan seperti ini sampai seterusnya. Siapa tahu Chanyeol akan melirikmu, 'kan?" Alis Kyungsoo naik turun. Oh, jadi itu maksudnya. _Get it_.

Aku menangkat kedua bahu acuh. Kuambil kedua kuncir rambutku yang tergeletak di meja dan berniat untuk kembali menguncir rambutku─jika saja tangan Kyungsoo tak menahan. "Apa?" Kutatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan dikuncir lagi, ByunBaek!" Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi. "Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, bodoh. Kau mau sampai dewasa nanti tak ada yang mendekatimu karena penampilanmu yang _nerd _itu?"

"Kau sendiri mendekati _nerd_, Kyung."

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di tumpukkan tangannya. Kurasa ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang. "Sekarang jangan pikirkan masalah penampilanku. Pikirkan masalah penampilanmu. Kau mau jadi perawan tua karena tak kunjung mendapat pernyataan cinta?"

"Ya! Tentu tidak mau! Aku juga butuh pendamping hidup!" Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. "Tapi," Kuhela napasku perlahan. "Aku tak akan sampai tua jadi perawan, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mendongak. "_Wae_? Memangnya kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau bagaimana?" Kedua alisnya bertaut.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu maksudku," Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan kuisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar ikut berdiri serta mendekat. Kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Begitu." Kembali duduk setelah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar; seperti akan lepas dari kerangkanya. "Kau serius, Baek?" Ia menggenggam tanganku. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku, sih? Kita ini sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kejamnya dirimu." Kyungsoo duduk perlahan. "Jadi selama ini..?"

"Yap," Aku menangguk lagi. "Kau benar."

"Ya ampun ByunBaek! Aku tak menyangka. Kalau ada apa-apa padamu harusnya kauceritakan padaku. Kalau kau menceritakannya sekarang, bukankan mendekati terlambat?"

"Belum," Kutatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. "Setidaknya sampai kita berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas itu belum terlambat."

"Tapi, Byun." Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau tega padaku?" Air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata bulatnya.

"Hei, _uljima_," Kuusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terlalu berharga jika harus dipakai untuk menangisiku seperti itu. "Aku juga tak mau ini terjadi. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Kau tak boleh pesimis, Baek! Aku selalu ada disampingmu jika kau butuh sandaran. Aku selalu ada di dekatmu jika kau butuh meluapkan amarahmu. Aku ada untukmu, Baek. Kau sudah seperti saudaraku. Dan─" Sebuah isakan menjadi jeda. "Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian, begitu?"

"Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, Kyung." Aku menunduk. "Tapi, nanti pasti aku akan menghubungimu. Jangan ganti nomor ponselmu, _ne_?"

Aku mendongak. Kyungsoo mengangguk setelahnya. "Pasti, Baek. Pasti. Untukmu aku tak akan mengganti nomor ponselku." Ia tersenyum. Bibirnya membentuk hati. Aku sangat menyukai jika Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum, makin imut.

"Ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi istirahat usai." Kutarik tangan Kyungsoo agar keluar dari kantin. "Sebelumnya, cuci wajahmu dulu. Lihat, wajahmu jelek sekali kalau habis menangis." Aku terkekeh. Itu kenyataan. Kyungsoo kalau menangis jelekkk sekali, hehe~

"ByunBaek!" Ia mengejarku. Aku berlari duluan di depannya.

Tibalah kami di toilet perempuan. Kyungsoo mencuci wajahnya. Aku menunggu di sampingnya. A..astaga. Ya Tuhan. H..hentikan. S..sakit. Aku langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik kosong tanpa diaba-aba setelah kurasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungku. A..aku mimisan lagi. Tapi... ini bukan mimisan biasa. A..aku penderita leukimia stadium 2. Iya, leukimia. Kanker darah. Aku menangis karena rasa sakit yang menderaku. Sakit sekali, sakit.

Kyungsoo langsung mengetuk pintu bilik yang kutempati dengan tak sabaran. "Baek! Kau kenapa? Baek! Buka pintunya! Aku disini!" Kepanikan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Maaf, Kyung. Aku tak ingin kau melihat kondisiku saat ini.

Kenapa darahnya tak mau berhenti? Kenapa!? Air mata ini juga tak mau berhenti. Tuhan, cepatkanlah. Aku tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo tambah khawatir. Kumohon...

Aku membuang napas perlahan setelah darah yang keluar sudah berhenti. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kucuci tanganku dengan air yang ada di bilik toilet ini. Guna menghilangkan darah yang semula berada di tanganku. Tak lupa juga kucuci bagian bawah hidungku dan juga wajahku. Setelahnya kubuka pintu bilik. Kyungsoo menangis lagi di hadapanku. Ia langsung memelukku. "Baek... Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya kepadaku? Baek.." Sialan. Kyungsoo memangis lagi karenaku.

Aku tersenyum sedih karena isakan Kyungsoo. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Kyung. Lagipula, kau tak tahan untuk melihat darah, 'kan?" Kuusap punggung mungil Kyungsoo untuk memenangkannya. Aku tahu apa saja yang Kyungsoo takuti. Termasuk, melihat darah dalam jumlah banyak. Kyungsoo akan langsung menangis jika melihatnya. Kekanakan memang, tapi setiap orang punya phobia masing-masing, 'kan?

"T..tapi, Baek.." Kyungsoo masih terisak. Aku benci mendengar tangis orang yang menangis karenaku. Aku benci. "Kau pasti kesakitan di dalam tadi, 'kan? Kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan rasa sakitmu, 'kan? Aku tak mau kau menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian, Baek.."

"Sttt! Aku tak mau melihat kau menangis karenaku lebih dari ini. Jadi, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua sakit ini, _ne_?" Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Karena Kyungsoo pasti tak dapat melihatnya. Kulepas pelukkan di antara kami. Dan kuusap lagi air mata yang membasahi wajah imut Kyungsoo. "Sudah, berhenti menangis, Kyung-_ie_. Aku akan membencimu jika kau terus menangis seperti ini karenaku, _arra_?" Aku terkekeh setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menangguk dan kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Kutarik tangan Kyungsoo dan kami berdua menuju kelas.

Saat kami berdua sampai di depan pintu kelas, pelajaran Kim _songsaengnim_ sudah dimulai. Kenapa aku membiarkan Kyungsoo terlambat bersamaku, sih? Kyungsoo tak seharusnya begini. Biar aku sendiri yang menanggung semuanya. Kuketuk pintu kelas. Kyungsoo berada di belakangku. Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggungku. Kyungsoo belum pernah terlambat masuk kelas, beda denganku.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati pintu. Kemudian langkah itu terhenti dan pintu kelas kami bergeser tanda dibuka. Kim s_ongsaengnim_ menatapku dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kami pasti dimarahi. "Darimana saja kalian, Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo?" ucap Kim _songsaengnim_ dingin. Ia marah betulan kepada kami, sepertinya.

Aku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mengampuniku karena aku harus berbohong kali ini. "Kyungsoo tadi sakit perut setelah makan siang. Jadi aku harus menemaninya ke toilet dan ruang kesehatan, _songsaengnim_." ujarku berusaha tenang untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku karena berbohong. Begini lebih baik daripada aku katakan yang sebenarnya, bukan?

"Do Kyungsoo, benarkah itu?" Kim _songsaengnim _melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggungku. Ia mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu Kyungsoo tak pernah berbohong. Mungkin ini sulit untuknya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh masuk," Kim _songsaengnim_ bergeser dari posisi berdirinya yang sebelumnya. Kami berdua segera melangkah masuk dan menuju ke kursi kami. Kami memang duduk berdua dari awal. Dan tak ada yang protes akan hal itu.

"Baek, kenapa kau berbohong..?" Kyungsoo menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sudah, tak apa. Yang penting kita bisa belajar sekarang," Aku tersenyum sampai-sampai kurasakan pandanganku hilang. Mataku membentuk bulan sabit kalau tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau kan..." Kuletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibirku mengisyaratkan agar ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baiklah." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, begitupula denganku.

Saat aku memutar tubuhku sedikit untuk menggapai tasku yang berada di belakang punggungku, tiba-tiba saja seseorang melemparkan gulungan kertas ke arahku. "Aduh!" Kuusap dahiku yang terkena kertas itu dan kulihat siapa yang melempar kertas barusan. C..chanyeol? Apa yang dia lakukan. Kuberi isyarat padanya dengan tatapan ada-apa.

Ia menjawab pertanyaanku juga dengan isyarat yang berarti baca-gulungan-kertas-yang-kulempar-padamu. Chanyeol melemparnya memang dari belakang karena ia duduk di pojok kanan kelas paling belakang di dekat pintu sedangkan aku duduk bersama Kyungsoo di barisan sebelah tempat duduk Chanyeol. Ya, nomor dua dari pintu. Aku duduk di barisan nomor dua dari depan. Jadi jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol secara langsung itu sulit, bukan?

Aku menangguk sebagai respon. Kubuka kertas yang barusan dilempar Chanyeol. Mataku terbelalak setelahnya. A..apa-apaan ini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N_ : **Ini chapter apaan yey~ Ancur banget TuT aduh aku gangerti lagi kenapa bisa-bisanya aku publish chapter absurd gini. ABSURD ABIS GUYS! **

**Semoga suka deh ya sama chapter 2 ini. Ini mendekati kelulusan mereka dan kenapa Baekhyun pindah belum aku kasih tahu di chapter ini. Tapi pasti kalian bisa nebak kalo udah baca chap ini.**

**Pasaran abis ah idenya aku gatau lagiiii~ /mojok/**

**Makasih buat segala review, fav, serta follow untuk chapter 1 kemarin~ Aku bener-bener usahain buat yang terbaik untuk fic ini karena masih ada yang respon chap 1nya. Dan pastinya chap ini aneh abis.. Duh pls aku gangerti lagi.**

**Btw, buat chap depan aku gabisa update cepet soalnya sibuk ujian. Jadi ini fic sebelum hiatus panjanggggg~**

**Oke, at last, mind to review? Gomawo~**


	3. Chapter 3: Chat and Confess

**Meet Again**

_Cast _: Byun Baek Hyun (GS), Park Chan Yeol, Do Kyung Soo (GS), Kim Jong In, and other EXO members.

_Disclaimer _: EXO members belong to God and their parents. The story is mine.

_Warning _: AU, school life, GS for uke, OOC, typos, abal, nista!Baekhyun and other.

_A/N_ : Haiiii~ I'm back~ Sorry telat banget updatenya abisnya gabanyak yang nunggu lanjutan ceritanya juga sih jadi kupikir kalau update cepet juga mungkin aja kayak chapter kemarin hehe~ And aku banyak banget selingin bahasa ga baku disini. Feelsnya dapet pake bahasa ga baku sih abisnya. Udah deh gabanyak omong, this is the third chapter! Don't forget to review!

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~!**

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Chat And Confess**

.

.

.

~OoOoO~

* * *

**Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat.**

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Chanyeol menghawatirkannya? Oh, pasti mimpi. Baekhyun mengusap kedua matanya sebentar dan kembali membaca gulungan kertas pemberian Chanyeol. Ini bukan mimpi! O-oh, Dewi Fortuna sedang bersama Baekhyun.

Karena hal itu lah sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah manis Baekhyun. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang dibutuhkannya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati teman sebangkunya sedang tersenyum seraya memandangi sebuah kertas. Oh, untuk informasi, walaupun Kyungsoo tak menggunakan kacamata seperti Baekhyun, tapi mata Kyungsoo juga termasuk golongan tidak normal. Maka dari itu, untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas yang digenggam Baekhyun, sedikit sulit untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyolek pipi Baekhyun pelan lengkap dengan raut bingungnya. "Bai, itu apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit berusaha membaca apa yang tertera di kertas putih itu.

Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan kertasnya pada Kyungsoo dan jangan lupakan senyum yang masih setia di wajahnya. Tidakkah sekarang Baekhyun terlihat imut? Mata Kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat dengan apa yang tertangkap kedua netranya. "Chanyeol menanyakan keadaanmu, Bai? _Oh. My. God_," Kyungsoo berbisik dengan wajah tak percaya. Pasalnya, ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana sepak terjang perjalanan cinta sahabatnya yang mencintai─karena masih terlalu kecil, Baekhyun menyebutnya menyukai─ Chanyeol kurang lebih sejak setahun yang lalu. Bagaimana sikap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hapal persis. Jadi jangan ditanya bagaimana kagetnya ia saat mengetahui Chanyeol menghawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Ini langka, _bro_.

"Aku harus balas apa, Kyung?" Baekhyun menerima kembali kertas yang sebelumnya sudah diserahkan kepadanya. Kedua manik hitamnya kembali menelisik setiap kata yang terdapat di kertas pemberian Chanyeol itu. Katakanlah Baekhyun maniak, tetapi setiap Chanyeol memberinya barang, walaupun tidak terlalu penting, pasti ia akan menyimpannya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sudah melihat sendiri koleksi barang-barang pemberian seorang Park Chanyeol untuk Byun Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sih maklum saja karena sejak Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun sedikit 'berbeda' dengan teman _yeoja _lainnya, ia menjadi teman lelaki pertama yang memberikan perhatian 'lebih' kepada Baekhyun. Seperti yang diketahui, Baekhyun yang berpenampilan culun memang mempunyai sedikit teman, jadilah ia menjadi penyendiri dan hanya Kyungsoo lah yang ingin menemaninya. Mereka berdua sudah seperti prangko dan surat yang susah dilepaskan.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak tahu. Itu terserah padamu saja. Chanyeol bertanya padamu, bukan padaku," Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar. "Kusarankan, lebih baik kalian _chatting_ saja daripada harus lempar-lempar kertas dan ketahuan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Ingat Bai, gurumu yang satu ini kejam." Gadis itu tersenyum menahan tawa karena ucapannya sendiri. "Oh ya, pastikan ponselmu dalam mode getar atau diam, ya. Jangan seperti dulu saat kau _chatting_-an dengannya dan saat pesan darinya tiba, ponselmu langsung berdering. Itu berisik sekali dan kau akhirnya dihukum." Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil mendengar segala ocehan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkenal pendiam untuk orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun dan anggota keluarga Kyungsoo serta keluarga Baekhyun sendiri. Keluarga keduanya juga bersahabat seperti halnya kedua putri mereka.

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengangguk. "Iya, iya, nona Do. _Chatting_-an, ya? Baiklah," Kedua gadis itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih lurus ke depan setelah sebelumnya posisi duduk mereka sedikit menyamping untuk mengobrol. "_Whatsapp_, _BBM_, atau _Line_, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik seraya membuka buku matematikanya. Ia melihat sebentar ke papan tulis dan langsung membuka buku paketnya ke halaman 78. Bab Pangkat Tak Sebenarnya. Itu sih Baekhyun sudah dua hari lalu mempelajarinya bersama Kyungsoo. Jadi ia tak terlalu khawatir akan tertinggal materi atau apa. Waktu belajarnya nanti akan terselingi dengan _chat_ dari Chanyeol, 'kan?

"Terserahmu saja, Baixian. Kalian biasa _chatting_ dengan apa? _Whatsapp_?" ucap Kyungsoo asal. Beberapa kali ia memergoki Baekhyun yang sedang membuka aplikasi itu, sih. "Untung bab ini sudah kita pelajari, jadi kau aman," Kyungsoo menjeda untuk mencatat beberapa angka seperti yang terdapat di papan tulis. "Lagipula kalau sebelumnya kita tak mempelajari ini, aku bisa mengajarimu nanti~" ia tersenyum dengan riang. Begitulah Kyungsoo, untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun apa saja akan dilakukannya. Begitupula sebaliknya. Simbiosis mutualisme, eh?

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-_ie_~" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah riang dengan cubitan ringan di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "Um, y-ya kau tahu lah. Aplikasi _chat_ yang sering kubuka itu _Whatsapp_..." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat rona di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Um, um, aku tahu~" Kyungsoo berucap seraya melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Lagipula, apa dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tak Do Kyungsoo ketahui?" Tiba-tiba suaranya memelan. "Kecuali penyakitmu yang baru kuketahui, mungkin." Setelah itu Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih.

"M-maaf, Kyung. A-aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Kau tahu 'kan alasanku?" Suara Baekhyun ikut memelan. Efek membicarakan hal sensitif, mungkin. "Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya jadi aku merasa lega karena tak ada yang kusembunyikan lagi darimu." Menghilangkan aura sedih, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sudah, ah. Aku mau mulai _chat_ dengan Chanyeol. Catat dengan benar, _ne_? Nanti kusalin." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar.." Kyungsoo terkikik. Sahabatnya memang ada-ada saja. Melihat wajah ceria Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan _gadget_nya mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Baekhyun memang cantik kalau tersenyum, apalagi sekarang rambut Baekhyun diurai dan tak mengenakan kacamata. Lengkap!

Dengan tak sabaran Baekhyun menekan _icon_ yang ditujunya, _Whatsapp_. Ia membuka _chat_ pribadinya dengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil melihat _chat _mereka semalam. Yap, semalam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _chat_.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Memang terlihat pucat, ya? Kekeke~**

* * *

Setelah menekan tombol _send_, ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di laci mejanya yang tak lama bergetar tanda ada _chat _masuk. Chanyeol membalasnya kilat sekali, ya?

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Jangan bohong, Baek. Kau terlihat pucat. Dan,**_

_**Kau habis menangis?**_

* * *

Baekhyun terpaku setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Mungkin kelelahan makanya terlihat pucat. Lagipula, dari lahir kulitku memang pucat kkk~**

**Ha? Menangis? Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol. Aku tak habis menangis.**

* * *

Gadis itu lebih menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat pantulan wajahnya di layar ponsel putihnya. "Oh sialan." desisnya. Benar saja, wajahnya pucat dan juga matanya sembab. Seingatnya, ia sudah mencuci wajahnya tadi. Sudahlah.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Jangan terlalu banyak begadang untuk fangirling, Baek. Dasar.**_

_**Sungguh, Baek. Matamu sembab. Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau menangis karena apa?**_

_**Jika kau keberatan, aku tak akan memaksamu memberitahu.**_

* * *

Rona menjalar di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghawatirkannya, lagi? Oh Tuhan.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Hehe, koneksi internet pada malam hari lebih bersahabat apalagi kalau tengah malam. Waktu paling tepat untuk berburu informasi tentang Minseok eonnie~~ ;p**

**Tadi aku menangis karena Kyungsoo menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat untuk menahan rasa sakit perutnya. Oh iya, aku dijambak juga olehnya. Dasar..**

* * *

"_Great_, Baixian. Berbohong lagi kepada Chanyeol." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Untuk memastikan keadaan, ia mengangkat wajahnya sebentar untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Syukurlah, masih mencatat di papan tulis.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Tapi perempuan tak baik jika terlalu banyak begadang. Kau perempuan bukan, sih? Ckck -_-**_

_**Kyungsoo anarkis juga, ya..**_

* * *

"Untung saja ia tak curiga. Untung saja..." Baekhyun mendesah lega. Biarlah Chanyeol mempertanyakan _gender_nya karena terlalu banyak begadang daripada meneruskan topik 'wajah pucat' dan 'mata sembab'nya. Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan kegiatan mencatatnya. "Kyung, pinjam namamu. Kalau Chanyeol nanti bertanya padamu, jawab saja iya."

"Ha?" Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke Baekhyun. "Untuk apa bawa-bawa namaku? Dan, memangnya kau bilang apa padanya sampai meminta seperti itu padaku?" Wajah mungilnya menuntut dan apa-apaan namanya dibawa-bawa? "Kau kebiasaan membawa namaku jika berbohong, Bai.." ucapnya jengkel seraya memutar bola matanya setelah mengingat apa yang Baekhyun sudah lakukan jika namanya sampai tersangkut.

"Hehe, akan kuberitahu nanti. Selesaikan saja dulu kegiatanmu, _ne_?" Sebuah kedipan Kyungsoo terima dan gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Baekhyun berkutat dengan ponselnya lagi. Mengetik balasan untuk Chanyeol.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Aku? Orang bilang sih perempuan. Apa hanya kau saja yang meragukan genderku? Aigoo... -_-**

**Begitulah. Maklum, ia sedang kesakitan. Lagipula hanya dijambak tak seberapa sakit dengan rasa sakit perutnya hehe~**

* * *

"Bahkan rasa sakitku mungkin lebih sakit dari apa yang kukatakan barusan pada Chanyeol, ckck..." Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sakit? Hei, Kyungsoo bahkan terkena penyakit mungkin 3 bulan sekali. Sahabatnya hidup dengan pola yang sehat. Mana mungkin hanya dengan makanan akan sakit perut?

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Iya kah? Tapi kau tak seperti perempuan kebanyakan, Baek. Malah kau cenderung cuek dengan penampilanmu. Tidak seperti yeoja lain yang selalu berpoles ria. Wajar saja aku mempertanyakan gendermu -_-**_

_**Kau baik sekali rela dijambak karena Kyungsoo kesakitan~ Kalau aku sakit nanti, boleh kan aku memelukmu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit? Kekeke~**_

_**Btw Baek, kau lebih cantik dengan tanpa kuncir dua dan kacamatamu~ :D**_

* * *

"O-oh.. _Oh. My. God_. _I hope this isn't in my dream_.. _See what he said_, dia memujiku. Park. Chanyeol. Memuji. Byun. Baekhyun. Astaga. Seperti mimpi saja.." gumam Baekhyun sepelan mungkin. Tapi Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya dan ia tersenyum tipis. "Bilang apa dia? "Kalau aku sakit nanti, bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit?" _Aigoo_.." Baekhyun mulai berbicara sendiri. Beginilah dia kalau sudah mendapat kejutan dan itu membahagiakannya, ia akan banyak berbicara sendiri.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Aku hanya malas untuk berdandan. Itu menghabiskan waktu. Aku hanya butuh bedak dan eyeliner. Tak seperti mereka yang malah memakai lipstick. Aigoo.. Tapi aku perempuan, Park Dobi -_-**

**YA! Enak saja memelukku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Memangnya aku guling? -_-**

**Oh ya? Tapi rambut ini membuatku gerah. Dan kau tahu kan kalau mataku lumayan parah jadi ini juga semacam penyiksaan dari Kyungsoo. Gomawo ne~**

* * *

"Kyung, Chanyeol bilang aku lebih cantik dengan penampilan begini. Tapi aku jadi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas," Baekhyun berbisik. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan menjadi pendengar terbaiknya walaupun ia sedang menulis. "_What should I do_~?" lirihnya.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke _mall_ untuk beli _softlens_. Matamu _minus _3 'kan keduanya? Aku ada toko kacamata langganan _eomma_-ku. Tenang saja, aku yang bayar," Kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun ia tak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Sekalian beli aksesoris untuk rambutmu, Baek. 'Kan apa kataku, kau lebih cantik kalau begitu, kkk~"

"Aku saja yang bayar, Kyung. _Softlens_ mahal, 'kan? _Oh. My. God._ Bisa diomeli _eomma_ lagi aku karena uang simpananku terpakai lagi," Baekhyun meringis pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku percaya pada apa katamu, Kyung.. _Thanks_, _anyway_~"

"Makanya, aku saja yang bayar. Kau cerita kemarin dimarahi Sungmin _eomma_ karena ketahuan memakai uang sakumu untuk membeli susu stroberi ukuran besar. Lagipula, susu yang ada di rumahmu itu tak cukup, eoh? _Aigoo_..." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis dan buku catatannya. Baekhyun meringis lagi. "Lagipula, apa sih yang enggak buat Baek-_ie_ku? _Softlens_ dan aksesoris tak seberapa lah dengan kebahagiaanmu. Itu urusan mudah~" Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Baekhyun tak enak hati.

"T-tapi─"

"Tak terima penolakan." Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya pasrah. Kyungsoo memang sangat keras kepala. Apalagi kalau untuk urusan yang menyangkut Baekhyun. Susah dikekang.

"Yasudahlah.." Baekhyun berbisik. "Tapi kalau Ryeowook _eomma_ menanyai kemana perginya uangmu, jangan salahkan aku, ya?" ucap Baekhyun. Ia masih tak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo. Membelikannya _softlens_ dan aksesoris? Wow. Itu pasti mahal. Biasanya kalau sudah membeli aksesoris, Kyungsoo akan membeli baju juga. Gawat, pasti Baekhyun akan dipaksa menerima baju pemberian Kyungsoo lagi. Pemaksaan Kyungsoo. Tapi, apa yang mau dikata, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak walaupun sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Ia kalah keras kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, _eomma_ tak akan marah. Percaya padaku," Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh di tengah kegiatan mencatatnya. "Sudah sana lanjutkan _chat _mu. Chanyeol pasti menunggu~" godanya yang menyebabkan rona di pipi Baekhyun muncul begitu saja.

"Ish.. _Arra_!" Baekhyun mengusap layar ponselnya untuk membuka kunci seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merajuk, ceritanya.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Itulah lebih dirimu, Baek. Tak suka sesuatu yang berlebihan. Seadanya. Dan asal kau tahu, aku suka perempuan yang apa adanya. Seperti dirimu, lah.**_

_**Keke~**_

_**Bukan guling, sih. Tapikan tubuhmu cocok untuk kupeluk, Baek. Mungil. Orang tinggi sepertiku cocoknya memeluk seseorang atau sesuatu yang mungil, tahu.**_

_**Oh Kyungsoo yang mengubah penampilanmu? Akan kuucapkan terima kasih padanya. Habis dari pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah gatal ingin membuka kedua ikat rambutmu dan membuka kacamata tebalmu itu. Kau cantik tapi kenapa ditutupi seperti itu, hm? Sayang, tahu. Aku tak bisa menikmatinya dengan bebas. Walaupun sejak pertama kita bertemu aku tahu kau memang cantik, sih.**_

* * *

"Bagus, Park Dobi. Baaagusss..." Baekhyun mendesah pasrah setelah membaca balasan Chanyeol. Mau dibuat semerah apa wajahnya?

"Bai, wajahmu merah." goda Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sempat mengintip.

"_Shut up_!" Baekhyun meletakkan dahinya di meja dan mulai membalas _chat _dari Chanyeol. "_What should I do_? Abdi musti kumahaaa~" Kenapa jadi bahasa sunda? Belajar dari mana gadis itu? Astaga.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Baguslah kalau kau tak suka yang berlebihan. Melihat perempuan berlebihan itu membuat kedua mataku sakit, jujur saja hahaha**

**Peluk saja boneka beruangku. Mungil 'kan yang penting? Besok kubawakan~**

**Ini penyiksaan untukku kenapa kau malah ingin berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo? -_- Entahlah, aku nyaman dengan kuncir dua dan kacamataku. Aku tak cantik, Dobi. Berhentilah menggombal atau kulempar kau dari lantai dua ini.**

* * *

"Padahal sih senang dipuji seperti ituuu~" Kyungsoo tertawa tanpa suara. Ia gemas dengan sifat _tsundere_ Baekhyun. Padahal Chanyeol sudah membuka jalan.

"Mengintip?" tanya Baekhyun judes. Padahal sih untuk menutupi karena ia malu mendengar komentar Kyungsoo.

"Oh, _yes_, _of course I did it_. _You two just makes me crazy. Why don't just do a relationship?_"

"Enak ngomongnya. Emangnya Chanyeol mau gitu sama aku?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang tak peka, Bai. Jelas-jelas ia ada rasa padamu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Malas meladeni ke-pesimis-an Baekhyun soal Chanyeol.

"_I don't believe you_." Baekhyun membuka ponselnya yang beberapa menit lalu sudah menerima balasan Chanyeol.

"_Whatever_." Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara kencannya dengan buku catatannya.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Sama sepertiku. Berlebihan itu membuatku mules. Yah, memangnya mereka berlebihan begitu pakai uang siapa? Orang tua, 'kan? Dasar anak-anak yang tak menghargai orang tua. Menghamburkan uang mereka saja.**_

_**Boneka beruang tak hidup. Aku maunya kau saja. Nanti siapa yang akan mendengarkan detak jantungku saat aku memeluknya? Keke~**_

_**Penyiksaan untukmu surga untukku. Aku jadi lebih bebas melihat wajah cantikmu. Sudahlah, Baek, biasakan dengan penampilan seperti itu. Soal matamu, pakai softlens saja. Mudah 'kan? Aku tak menggombal, Baixian. Itu kenyataan. Lempar saja, toh aku membicarakan kenyataan bukan gombalan~**_

* * *

"Bai, mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan? Kau seperti orang demam," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"_Shut up as I said, _Kyungsoo-_ya_." Baekhyun jutek sekali. Oh, menutupi malu.

"Bilang pada Chanyeol terimakasih kembali, ya~" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan tertawa sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Nah, itu yang kupikirkan saat melihat mereka tampil berlebihan. Anak tak tahu diuntung memang.**

**Siapa kek gitu. Jongin ada tuh sebelahmu, peluk saja dia. Beres?**

**Surga apa, hah? I've said that I'm not beautiful, Chanyeol. Stop it. Kyungsoo juga memaksaku memakai softlens. Kalian bersekongkol untuk menyiksaku, ya? OMG. Kau tahu darimana nama Cinaku Baixian? Baiklah, pulang sekolah tunggu aku, Park Dobi. Akan kulempar kau. Sungguh.**

* * *

"Bai, ruang kesehatan, yuk?"

"_Shut up, _Soo."

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**OMG. Sama. Kita jodoh, ya?**_

_**Jongin laki-laki. Kau pikir aku gay? BIG NO! Jahat sekali. Untung saja rasa cintaku tak berkurang haha**_

_**Surga duniaaaa~ But the fact is you're beautiful, Byun Baixian. I won't~ Oh ya? Wah, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Kyungsoo untuk membuatmu lebih cantik haha Dari siapa kek gitu. Baiklah, Bai, pulang sekolah aku tunggu. Nanti kita pulang bersama.**_

* * *

"Bai─"

"Diam Kyungsoo."

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**It doesn't mean. Bodoh sekali. Rangkingmu lebih tinggi dariku kenapa yang begitu saja dianggap berjodoh? -_-**

**Tapi begitulah yang ada dipikiranku. Setelah putus dengan Sulli kau menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Kupikir karena kau menyerah dengan mencintai perempuan makanya kau menyimpang, keke~ Cinta, apa?**

**Neraka dunia iya kali. I'm not and never be beautiful, Park Dobi. So, stop it. JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU ATAU KAU AKAN KUBUNUH. Membalikkan perkataanku -_- Siapa yang bilang ingin pulang bersama? Aku akan melemparmu bahkan sebelum kau sempat pulang bersamaku HAHAHA**

* * *

"Bian Baixian simpan ponselmu sebentar. Kim _seonsaengnim_ sedang memerhatikanmu dan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan cepat-cepat menyimpan ponselnya di sakunya. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun-_ssi_, apa yang habis kau lakukan dengan kepala di atas meja seperti itu?" tanya guru sadis mereka kepada Baekhyun yang tengah menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Dia bilang tadi kepalanya pusing, _seonsaengnim_. Makanya kubiarkan dia beristirahat sebentar. Kalau soal materi ini, kami sudah belajar sebelumnya, jadi kami sudah mengerti." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lancar. Padahal yang ditanya Baekhyun. Yah, dia juga senang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat. Jadi, begini tak apa lah. Lagipula, Baekhyun memang sedang sakit, 'kan? Jadi setidaknya ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Benar begitu, Nona Byun?" Kim _seonsaengnim_ sepertinya mulai curiga.

"_N-ne_, _seonsaengnim.. Gwiseonghamnida_." jawab Baekhyun takut-takut. Kyungsoo bisa berbohong, eh?

"Baiklah. Tak apa. Kalau masih pusing lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan. Wajahmu juga merah, Baekhyun-_ssi_." Kim _seonsaengnim_ berjalan menuju papan tulis kembali untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya kepada siswa lain.

"Untung saja.." Kyungsoo menghela napas. "'Kan, Bai, kubilang apa. Ruang kesehatan, yuk?" godanya lagi dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan. Dasar Kyungsoo.

"_Never_." Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja berniat membaca chat dari Chanyeol karena saat guru sadis itu menghampirinya, ponselnya bergetar.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Memangnya rangkingku berpengaruh gitu untuk sekedar mengatakan kalau kita berjodoh?**_

_**Please jangan bawa-bawa nama cewek itu ke chat kita, Bai. Tapi aku tak menyimpang. Aku masih normal. Buktinya aku suka padamu. Cinta juga. Aku normal, 'kan? Cintaku padamu~**_

_**But you were born with a beautiful face, Baixian. Never, yes. PASTI AKAN KUBICARAKAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO. Tapi aku ingin pulang bersamamu~**_

* * *

"Bai─"

"_Nande_?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik dengan bahasa Jepang. FYI, Baekhyun sempat tinggal di Cina untuk 3 tahun─darimana nama Baixian berasal. Dan 2 tahun di Jepang. Itu karena _appa_nya yang seorang Menteri Luar Negeri, jadi dia harus ikut kemanapun _appa_nya harus dinas. Dan beruntunglah _appa_nya ditugaskan di Korea setelah tugas di Jepang. Karena ia bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo dan bisa bertemu Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun,dan Luhan. Sahabat-sahabatnya. Soal mana Sehun dan Luhan, mereka berada di kelas sebelah, 9-2. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri di kelas 9-1.

"Ruang kesehatan?"

"Diam, Kyung-_ie_~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Sangat berpengaruh karena itu membuktikan bahwa kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol.**

**O-oke, sorry. HA?!**

**Oh, whatever. The fact is I'm not beautiful. I'll throw you, seriously. ANDWAEEEEE! Aku akan pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Oh iya, kami akan ke mall dulu. Kau tak bisa pulang bersama~~**

* * *

"Chanyeol _said that he's love me_..." Baekhyun terdiam karena ia membaca lagi balasan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengatakan kalau lelaki itu mencintainya.

"Kubilang juga apa."

"_Now I'm believe you, _Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan Kyungsoo dapat lihat itu meskipun kepala Baekhyun tertunduk.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Bodoh tapi cinta, 'kan?**_

_**Wo ai ni. Saranghae. Aishiteru. Ich liebe dich. Je't aime. Aku mencintaimu. Kurang, Byun Baekhyun?**_

_**Okay, my princess, you're beautiful. Throw me with your love then. AKAN AKU BICARAKAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO. Oke, aku ikut. Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan noona akan kuajak. Boleh?**_

* * *

"_For God's sake_, Chanyeol _confessed_? _Jinjja_? _Oh. My. God..._" Baekhyun yakin ini mimpi dan ia akan segera bangun untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak mencintainya.

"_Soon_ dia akan menembakmu, Bai. Selamat~" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun. "Mereka mau ikut ke mall? Boleh~ Bilang ke Chanyeol, ya~ Tunggu─ Jongin ikut? A-astaga.." Kyungsoo langsung membungkam mulutnya untuk tak berbicara sementara ini.

"Kyung, ruang kesehatan, yuk?"

"_Shut up, _Baixian."

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Siapa yang cinta padamu, eoh? Ge-er sekali.**

**Kau mengucapkan itu semua untuk siapa? **

**I'm not your princess nor beautiful. Never. NONONO. Aku bilang ke Kyungsoo, ia bilang boleh saja. Acara ke mall memang idenya, sih. Btw, Kyungsoo suka sama Jongin. Mau bantu aku comblangin mereka, Yeol?**

* * *

"Sungguh. Aku harus jawab apa. Masa iya aku harus mengakui kalau aku juga mencintainya?" Baekhyun mendesah. Ia masih belum percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi lantas mencubit pipinya sekencang yang ia bisa. "Aww!"

"Bukan mimpi, Bai. Selamat sekali lagi~ Mengaku saja lah, Chanyeol saja sudah mengakuinya padamu," Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Comblangin? Siapa yang mau dicomblangin?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya untuk berusaha membaca kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Comblangin sahabatku dengan sahabatnya Chanyeol~" ujar Baekhyun girang.

"S-serius? Jangan bercanda, Bai.. Jongin mana mungkin menaruh perasaan padaku?" ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyung. Aku berani jamin. Ruang kesehatan, yuk?" Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya.

"_Just shut up, _Baixian!"

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Tapi kenapa wajahmu selalu merah saat aku memujimu bahkan mengatakan aku cinta padamu, eoh? Sudahlah mengaku saja, Baixian. That's fine. Toh aku juga mencintaimu.**_

_**Kau, Byun Baekhyun. Bian Baixian.**_

_**Soon you'll be my princess and just the most beautiful giirl in my eyes. Okay, hug me with your love then. OH YES I'LL DO IT. Sip, nanti kuajak mereka. Serius? Wah~ Jongin juga sering memerhatikan Kyungsoo, lho~ Jangan-jangan mereka saling suka? Baiklah akan kubantu, Baek-ie~ Keke~**_

* * *

"Bai, ruang kesehatan. _Hurry up_!" Kyungsoo menyolek lengan Baekhyun. "_Your face just too red. And look to your ears, it's red too. _Ruang kesehatan?"

"_Never_."

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Hah. Okay. Aku tertangkap basah. Tanggung jawab, ini panas sekali, Park Chanyeol. Wajahku panas, haahh. Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Sangat sangat mencintaimu.**

**Thank you, Park Dobi.**

**I hope so. Thank you but you made my face too hot already. Ini panas banget, Yeol. Astaga. Tanggung jawab. Soon I'll hug you with my love. I promise. NO NEVER DO IT. Aku harap juga begitu~ Mereka cocok sih, kekeke~ Baek-ie? Oh. My. God.**

* * *

"_And what I said come true~ Oh God, thank you~_"

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Kau terlihat seperti orang gila senyum-senyum seperti itu. Dan sepertinya Kim _seonsaengnim_ sedang memerhatikanmu. _Good luck_!" Baekhyun balas dendam kepada Kyungsoo. Karenanya Kyungsoo langsung berdeham dan melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru sadis mereka itu.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

_**Aku akan tanggung jawab nanti, Baixian. Aku janji. Love you too, Byun Baekhyun. Jeongmal saranghae.**_

_**With my pleasure. Apa sih yang engga buat Bai-ie ku?**_

_**Wait for me then, Bai. Ke ruang kesehatan aja gih sana daripada kau tersiksa dengan wajah merahmu itu. Aku minta maaf telah membuat wajahmu merah seperti itu. Iya, iya, nanti aku tanggung jawab. Pasti. I'll wait for it, Bai. I keep your promise already. I'LL. Iya, mereka memang cocok~ Kenapa? Kau ingin kupanggil Baek-ie atau Bai-ie? Atau malah chagi? Kekeke~**_

* * *

"Bai, _really_, ruang kesehatan. Wajahmu sudah seperti dibakar." Kyungsoo berdiri. Yang menyebabkan seluruh perhatian menuju kepadanya. "Permisi _seonsaengnim_. Saya ingin mengantar Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya ia terkena demam. Saya akan menemaninya disana untuk mengobatinya."

"Baiklah." Kim _seonsaengnim_ mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas. Melihat itu Chanyeol menghela napas. Salahnya juga sih, sebenarnya. Ia juga sempat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Pantas saja Baekhyun bilang kepanasan, merah sekali sih wajahnya.

"Tenang, _bro_. _Your Baekhyun is fine_." ucap Jongin seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mengetahui kalau Chanyeol sedang _chatting_ sebelumnya dengan Baekhyun. Ya, dia mendukung. Menurutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu cocok.

"_Thanks, bro_. _Btw_, nanti mau ikut ke _mall_ denganku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Ia cemas juga, siapa tahu Baekhyun benar-benar demam 'kan bisa gawat.

"Ke _mall_? Ngapain?" Jongin berkata dengan tangan yang sibuk mencoret kertas di hadapannya, mengerjakan soal.

"Entahlah. Tadi Baekhyun bilang dia mau ke _mall_ sama Kyungsoo. Aku bilang mau ikut. Jadi kuajak saja kalian. Bagaimana? Ada Kyungsoo, lho~" Chanyeol menaikturunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Jongin.

"Y-ya terus kalau ada Kyungsoo kenapa?" Jongin berusaha menutupi kegembiraannya. Ini berarti _triple date_ dong, ya? Kapan lagi, pikirnya.

"Yah, kau jadi bisa jalan dengannya~" Jongin ingin melempar Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"_Shut up_."

"_Okay_, _bro_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjang yang disediakan sekolah untuk ruang kesehatan. Mereka benar-benar ke sini, ruang kesehatan. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya untuk membalas _chat _Chanyeol.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Memangnya kau ingin tanggung jawab bagaimana, Yeol? Nado jeongmal saranghae, Park Chanyeol. My Park Dobi. Oh, sorry hehe~**

**Bai-ie apa lagi? Ya Tuhan..**

**I'll, Yeol. Dan setelah di sini aku gatau mau ngapain lagi. Kyungsoo aja ikut duduk sebelahku coba. Aku tunggu, Yeol. Um. PLEASE DON'T DO THAT OKAY. Oh, aku lupa Kyungsoo di sebelahku~ Nanti kusampaikan pada Kyungsoo~ Terserahmu saja lah. Tapi jangan chagi, ne?**

* * *

"Kyung, daripada mengintip percakapanku dengan Chanyeol, lebih baik kau _chatting_ dengan Jongin saja. Aku yakin ia akan langsung balas _chat_-mu. _Btw_, Chanyeol bilang kau dan Jongin cocok. Aku sih setuju~" Baekhyun terkikik melihat wajah memerah Kyungsoo.

"Oke, oke. Aku _chatting_-an aja dengan Jongin. B-bilang terimakasih ke Chanyeol. Dan untukmu juga, t-terimakasih.." lirih Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih kembali, Kyungsoo-_ie_~ Sudah sana _chat _Jongin. Kalau dibalas bilang padaku, ya?" Ia menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Um.." Kyungsoo mulai membuka ponselnya dan memulai _chating_ dengan Jongin. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Benar saja, Jongin langsung membalasnya. "Jongin membalasnya, Bai," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, senyumnya masih mengembang di sana. "Dia. Benar. Benar. Membalas. _Chat_. Dariku. Baixian." Kemudian mengerling senang.

"Kubilang juga apa~" Ia menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kalau sudah senang pasti seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen oleh ibunya. "Kyung, aku tidur, ya. Kepalaku jadi mendadak pusing begini.." Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Kau kan kekurangan banyak darah tadi, Bai. Istirahatlah. Atau kau mau minum obat penghilang sakit kepala atau pereda rasa sakit? Aku bisa ambilkan." Kyungsoo menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Tak usah, Kyung. Aku tidur saja. Kalau Chanyeol menanyakannya padamu─barangkali─, bilang saja aku sedang tidur. Kalau ditanya kenapa, aku pusing, _ne_?" Matanya memohon pada Kyungsoo. "Jangan bilang soal leukimiaku pada siapapun, oke?"

"Siap, Baixian! Tidurlah," Kyungsoo menarik selimut yang tersedia sampai sebatas dada sahabatnya. Ia turun dari ranjang itu dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. "Akan kukabari Chanyeol." Gadis itu tersenyum. Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo membuka _chat _pribadinya dengan Chanyeol dan segera mengirimnya.

* * *

_**Chanyeol**_

**Yeol, Baixian sedang tidur. Ia benar-benar pusing. Kalau sampai bel terakhir berbunyi dan dia masih pusing, lebih baik kita tunda dulu acaranya ke mallnya. Jangan khawatir, dia bersamaku. Kau tak perlu kesini dulu, nanti Kim seonsaengnim memarahimu. Baekhyun bilang begitu.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Baekhyun benar-benar sakit, ya? Balasnya lama sekali.." gumam Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan layar hitam. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan semangat, ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan wajahnya menjadi kusut tiba-tiba.

* * *

_**Kyungsoo**_

_**Yeol, Baixian sedang tidur. Ia benar-benar pusing. Kalau sampai bel terakhir berbunyi dan dia masih pusing, lebih baik kita tunda dulu acaranya ke mallnya. Jangan khawatir, dia bersamaku. Kau tak perlu kesini dulu, nanti Kim seonsaengnim memarahimu. Baekhyun bilang begitu.**_

* * *

"_What's wrong, bro_?" tanya Jongin setelah mengirim _chat _untuk Kyungsoo. Ia juga bingung, Kyungsoo kenapa tiba-tiba ingin _chatting_ dengannya? Biarlah, ini keberuntungan.

"Baekhyun benar-benar sakit. Kukira dia hanya _blushing_. Ternyata benar sakit. Sebelumnya juga wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku takut dia demam.." Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Benar 'kan dugaannya tentang wajah Baekhyun yang pucat.

"Santai saja, Yeol. Dia bersama Kyungsoo, 'kan? _She'll be alright with Kyungsoo_, _you know_. _They are bestfriend_. _So, don't worry about it_, _okay_?" Jongin mengelus punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"_Okay_.." ucapnya lemas.

"Nanti kita jenguk, Yeol. Tak usah lemas seperti itu." Jongin membalas _chat_ yang baru diterimanya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ternyata asyik diajak ngobrol, ya. Jongin tak menyesal telah menaruh perasaan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang _chatting_ dengan Kyungsoo, uh?" Kedua mata Chanyeol teralih ke benda persegi panjang yang dipegang Jongin.

"Yap. Aku kaget kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin _chatting_ denganku.." gumamnya dan wajahnya berubah senang setelah _chat_nya dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun nanti." Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur. Baekhyun tidur, Jongin sedang _chatting _dengan Kyungsoo, lalu ia mau apa? Soal yang diberikan Kim _seonsaengnim_ juga sudah selesai dikerjakan. "Bangunkan aku saat bel terakhir berbunyi, Jongin."

Jongin menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Ia tersenyum menerima balasan dari Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi panik. Apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan benar? Astaga. Jongin harus apa?

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Majey Jannah 97; Shin Han Seul; SyJessi22; Yuan Lian; chanbaekjjang; chika love baby baekhyun; exindira; fitBaek1994; .77; rachel suliss; starbucks91; stitchun; strawbaekkie; zoldyk; KarlinaAmelia; LuckyDeer; parkbyun0627; parkchan17; Yebaek81; Giovanna Spatafore; chanbaekeu;** dobidiot**;** nur991fah**;** **uwiechan92; **anakku tercinta

* * *

_A/N _: **Ayeeeee! Chap 3 update! Haaa, gimana jadinya chap ini? Tambah ancur kah? Mian kalo tambah ancur.**

**Aku kayaknya suka banget bikin TBC ngegantung gitu ya hahaha maaf maaf.**

**ChanBaeknya udah cukup belummmm? Ini kebut semalam lho hauhau.**

**KaiSoo juga udah mulai tuh kkk~ Iya kok ada HunHan~ Kalo buat 3 pair lain, aku belum tau bakalan masukin mereka ke sini apa engga, liat nanti aja lah ya~**

**Oh ya, chap depan mau tentang **_**chat**_** nya KaiSoo baru tentang apa yang dibaca Kai atau kebalikannya? Review juseyo. Aku mau vote~**

**Tolong review ya dengan amat sangat. Idenya mentok-mentok ilang timbul lho. Mana waktunya mepet hahaha**

**Makasih buat yang udah review/fav/follow chap kemarin~ Mau fav/follow boleh, tapi sekalian minta review boleh? Yang baru baca minta reviewnya boleh? Yang udah baca dari awal cuman jadi sider minta review boleh?**

**Thankseuuuu~**


End file.
